1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a code reading device and a program that read out a code pattern such as a bar code or two-dimensional code and decode the read out code pattern, as well as display the decoding result.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of code reading devices (or bar code scanner) that read out the bar code printed and recorded on commodities have been proposed and put into practical use. For example, there are a laser beam scanner, an image capture scanner provided with a CMOS or CCD image sensor, a digital still camera scanner provided with a CCD or CMOS image sensor, and the like. In the case where these types of scanners are used, for a scanning method which can read a plurality of bar code labels at a time with a single scanning operation, there is available a scanning method in which the same data is prevented from being processed redundantly based on counter data and time data that have been recorded in association with the read out bar codes during the reading operation performed by irradiating the bar code labels with a laser beam and receiving the reflected light thereof.
In this scanning method, however, reading of a plurality of bar codes at a time with a single scanning operation is realized by preventing the redundant processes for the same data, in which all of the plurality of bar codes are to be read out.
The image capture scanner provided with a CMOS image sensor can read out a plurality of code patterns (bar code, two-dimensional code) at a time with a single scanning operation, in which the scanner sequentially performs decoding processes for each code pattern while analyzing the image data that has been read out at a time so as to output and display the decoding result, thereby significantly increasing workability. In this case, if the code pattern has not been decoded successfully, the next code pattern in the image data is designated for decoding. Therefore, there is a possibility to misidentify the correspondence between the code pattern and decoding result. The same applies to the case where the scanner reads out code patterns including those that are not to be read, because all the code patterns in the image data are to be decoded.